


How ya been, Buck?

by dvorahbee



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Deepthroating, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunions, Spoilers, blowjob, but actually not really, there's not really a plot I just felt like writing a fix it scene of their reunion followed by smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvorahbee/pseuds/dvorahbee
Summary: A fix-it for Bucky and Steve's reunion because I wasn't too happy with that half-assed reunion we had.





	How ya been, Buck?

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: There's no real spoiler here except the half-ass hug and their two lines, the before and after are all part of my (twisted) imagination.

“We’re going to need you,” T’Challa had said.

Bucky had just minded his business. Life in Wakanda had been peaceful, helping around, trying to keep up with Shuri’s jokes. But now, apparently the war was coming to Wakanda. The place he’d associated with peace and quiet. Well, really, it was his life in a nutshell. Everywhere he went to ended up as a war zone, eventually.

 

“Your friends are going to arrive soon,” he heard Shuri say behind him.

He had his back to the room, looking out of the window. everything was so peaceful.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Do you know who that’s going to be?”

“I don’t know, other old peeps, I assume,” Shuri laughed as she sat down at the table in the middle of his room.

“We’re not that old,” he rolled his eyes, smile on his lips. He’d grown fond of the kid.

“You’re all like a hundred years old,” Shuri said.

“Not all of us.”

“Captain Steve America, you mean?” Shuri smirked.

“That’s not his name,” Bucky said, but his traitorous stomach ached.

“What do you call him in private, then?”

“Stop it.”

“What? I’m just making conversation,” Shuri laughed but she saw the grimace on Bucky’s face. “I think some others are coming as well.”

“Do you know who?”

“Not really, his Avenger friends I guess.”

“Right,” Bucky sighed.

“Do you want me to show you how your arm works?” Shuri asked, then cackled at how the question sounded.

That’s how they spent the following thirty minutes. Shuri showed Bucky how his new arm worked, the new functionalities and its resistance. She’d done a good job. It looked way more resistant than his old one. But Hydra hadn't have vibranium, that might have been why.

Once Shuri left, Bucky was left with himself. Steve and him hadn’t seen each other for two years. Two years was a long time, considering he’d still been seen as an assassin back then and Steve had fought against his own friends over him. He still felt a pang of regret and shame over it.

Hopefully, the other Avengers didn’t hold grudges over two years. _Hopefully_.

It didn’t matter now. It was time to face the music.

 

The queenjet landed and Bucky’s stomach churned. The door opened.

_Steve_.

Well, some version of him.

There was the one before his parents' death, the one before his enlistment, the one after, the actor for war propaganda, the super soldier who saved him, the one Bucky had tried to kill under Hydra’s orders, the one who tried to save him from the CIA and the Avengers. And now, this one. Hard eyes, beard on his face, accompanied by a frown. A new Steve.

Almost all versions of Steve had tried or managed to save him in some ways. 

Bucky tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart, but it became hard to do so when Steve’s eyes found him. A smile tugged at his lips and his eyes shone. He looked so happy it almost hurt.

He was trying to think of something to say to Steve after all this time, but nothing was coming. In any case, Steve walked straight to him and hugged him for a few second. Bucky’s breath almost stopped.

“How have you been, Buck?” Steve smiled gently, so gently.

“Not bad, for the end of the world,” Bucky smiled. Steve squeezed his arm one last time and went to greet T’Challa.

Bucky tried not to follow him with his eyes, but he had so many questions. _Was Steve okay? What had happened to him? Where had he been for two years?_ But he kept them all to himself and looked around. His eyes met Sam’s. Sam who was smirking.

_What_? He asked with his eyes and eyebrows. Sam just waggled his. _Still annoying_ , Bucky judged as he rolled his eyes.

 

Apparently T’Challa and Steve had to talk about war techniques and whatnot, so Bucky had gone back to his quarters to try and breathe a little bit. Maybe even sleep. However, as soon as he felt himself falling asleep his doors opened

“Do you nap before every battle?” Steve asked, a slight humorous tone to his voice.

“No matter what Shuri says, I _am_ an old man,” Bucky said as he sat up. Steve sat as well, going for a chair next to his bed.

“They’ve treated you good, then?” Steve asked.

“They have. They're pretty sure I can no longer lose control over a few Russian words,” Bucky tried to joke but it fell flat. Steve was just watching him intently. “How have _you_ been?”

“I’m fine,” Steve answered, a bit curtly.

“I don’t need this version to lie to me as well,” Bucky said.

“Version?”

“Yeah. Every time we see each other it’s like a you’re a different person. It’s confusing.”

“Well, you’re the one to talk.” They laughed. Steve had a point.

“Where have you been for the past two years?” Bucky asked. He couldn’t stop himself any more.

“Here and there. It’s been…tiring. I thought of coming to visit but I didn’t know if you were better or not and I didn’t want to lead anyone here. I didn't know...I didn't know if you wanted me to come.”

“Of course I wanted you to come, Steve, come on.”

“I really wanted to.”

“I believe you,” Bucky smiled.

“Good,” Steve said and smiled back. “So, that’s where you’ve been staying.”

“Yeah, for a little while now, since I've come out of the cryo-thing Shuri described to me several times.”

“It’s not bad. I can’t promise you the same treatment if you come back with us.”

“You, I mean, you want me to come back?”

“Of course, Buck,” Steve said. He put his hand on Bucky’s knee. It burned at the touch, even through his pants. Bucky tried to control his breathing.

“I guess we’ll see if we survive this one,” he breathed out.

“Come on, this ain’t the end of the line yet, is it?” Steve said, punching his way through Bucky’s heart.

“Maybe not,” he whispered, looking at the floor.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Bucky was lost in his memories of the nights he’d spent at Steve’s, trying to control his feelings.  _Wrong, wrong, wrong_. They’d been wrong, back then. Now, though, maybe not so much.

“I did miss you during these two years,” he heard Steve whisper. When he looked back up Steve’s eyes had something in them. Some new light was shining. Before Bucky could say anything, Steve went on. “Do you think we have time before we have to go prepare?”

“Er, I’m not sure. Probably. Why do you ask?”

“I wanted to try something,” Steve said and slid to the edge of his chair, bringing him way closer to Buck. Too close.

Their faces were definitely too close for Bucky’s heart not to stutter in its beating

“What?” He croaked out. He tried to clear his throat. It sounded too loud in the quiet room.

“Let me just,” Steve started to mumble but instead of finishing what he had started to say he leaned forward. His forehead against Buck’s. Bucky felt his hand against his cheek. His heart stopped, and his cheeks burned.

“What are you-” But before he could ask anything he felt Steve’s mouth against his. A slight press of lips against lips.

Bucky felt like his entire body was going into shock and couldn’t respond quickly enough. Steve withdrew, his eyes wide in what might be shame.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”

This time it was Bucky who cut him off. He surged forward and kissed Steve like he had always wanted since they knew each other. He tried to put everything he’d felt since then into the kiss, the longing, the love, the sadness, the grief, the shame.

He tried to convey what he felt with his lip against Steve’s warm one. Feeling his beard against the corner of his mouth. He moved just so and bit Steve’s lower lip as the Captain’s hand gripped his hair. They both moaned in each other’s mouth.

They both opened their eyes and what he saw in Steve’s eyes was probably a reflection of his own. The happiness, the longing, the lust. Even if just for a few moment before battle.

They surged against one another, mouths open, hot breaths, hands touching the other’s body as much as they could.

Bucky couldn’t take it any more and pushed Steve back onto his chair before moving himself over him, straddling him, while kissing him wildly.

“Shit,” Steve moaned through their wet kisses, his hands travelling over Bucky’s torso.

Bucky moaned back into his mouth when he felt Steve’s nails against his nipples. _Fuck_. He could feel himself grow hard in his pants. He bucked forward, the bulge in his jeans rubbed deliciously against Steve’s lower stomach.

Suddenly, the blond man gripped Bucky’s waist with both his hands, hard, pushing him back onto his lap causing Bucky to grind his ass against Steve’s own hard-on.

It was such a fucking turn-on that Bucky bit his lip so hard it almost bled.

“Fuck, _Steve_ ,” Bucky moaned.

“Buck, Buck, I need, can we,” Steve tried to say something, but his breaths were coming out short and he was gripping so hard on Bucky hips he was sure some bruises were going to form later.

“Yes,” Bucky exclaimed and brought his hand to Steve’s shirt to bring him with him when he leaned back to fall on his bed. Steve ended up on top of him.

Steve placed himself between Bucky’s thighs. Their mouths never separated as they grinded against each other.

“Shit, I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Steve whispered hotly against his mouth.

“You have?” Bucky drew back. They were both panting.

“You can’t tell me you had no idea,” Steve scoffed, his thumb grazing over Buck’s lower lip.

“I had none, _fucking hell_ , we could have been doing that for years,” Bucky whined.

“Well, not really,” Steve sat back. “You know, the whole Hydra thing kind of put a hold on things,” he laughed. _Laughed_.

“Shut up,” Bucky rolled his eyes. He drew Steve back to him as they kissed again. “I need,” Bucky started to mumble through their lips, his hips grinding back against Steve’s. Both of their hard-ons rubbed against one another and it felt fucking divine.

“Yeah, let me,” Steve breathed.

Bucky didn’t know what he wanted to do but he nodded. He just hoped it involved less clothes because his pants were way too tight for his comfort.

He saw Steve take off his shirt and before he could even think of licking his gorgeous muscles, he took Bucky’s shirt off as well.

He kissed his way down to his pants. When his mouth reached his navel, Bucky felt his tongue lick his stomach and bucked up.

“Do you want-” Steve started to ask as he unzipped Buck’s pants.

“Yes, yes, come on,” Bucky chanted. He was ready to say yes to everything and anything Steve asked.

Maybe he could have prepared himself mentally because the second he felt Steve’s mouth on his dick his mind short-circuited. Steve licked the head like it was a fucking ice cream and Bucky was already going out of his fucking mind.

His hands flew to Steve’s hair, gripping it hard. Steve moaned, the feeling around his dick was amazing.

“Fuck,” Bucky let out, trying not to thrust up as Steve bobbed his head up and down.

He felt Steve’s hands on his hips. He looked down and saw him looking straight at him. He seemed to nod while pushing his hips forwards. _Fucking hell_ , he was going to kill Bucky before the fucking war.

He started to thrust up, slowly at first but Steve’s moan were driving him wild. The more Steve moaned around his dick the more Bucky felt the urge to make him choke on it and come right there, deep in his throat.

He fucked Steve mouth for a few minutes, but his release was coming way too quickly for his own taste. It didn't matter. He needed it.

“Steve, I’m going to, I’m going to come, _fuck_ ,” he panted, trying to slow the rhythm of his hips. Steve let go of his dick with an obscene popping sound.

“Come on, Buck, come in my mouth,” Steve croaked out, sounding well-fucked, before going back down and swallowing Bucky’s dick back down.

Bucky couldn’t resist any more and came with a shout, hands gripping Steve’s head, feeling his dick pulse in the warm and wet throat.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he let his hips fall back down on the bed.

He blacked out for a few seconds but when he came back to reality Steve was grunting, furiously stroking himself, thighs on each sides of Bucky’s stomach.

“Yeah, come for me,” Bucky rasped. He really wanted to put his mouth on Steve as well, but his limbs felt numb, like all the energy had come out of his dick. It was ridiculous.

Steve grunted loudly and came on Bucky’s stomach. Once he was done he slid one of his finger in it to put it in Bucky’s mouth.

“Fuck, you’re a kinky bastard,” Bucky moaned around his finger, tasting Steve.

“Shut up,” Steve mumbled and _blushed_. Just after choking on Bucky’s dick.

It was like they were in a whole other world in this room, right then and there, it was just theirs.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Buck laughed and put his body flushed against Steve, making him the big spoon.

He felt sated, calm, and happy. He sighed as he felt Steve’s hand on his own against his stomach.

“I feel like eating some pickle, don’t you?” Bucky blurted out in Steve's neck.

“I just did,” Steve snorted.

"Oh my God," Bucky groaned.

 

They laughed and cuddled until it was time to suit up and fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Woops, my hand slipped into a fic for my pickle friend!


End file.
